Cruzados Jedi II
by creativo
Summary: La Forja Estelar y la Academia Trayus están destruidas pero el vivieron felices por siempre es interrumpido cuando los dos líderes en cada una de esas batallas se van de pronto y vuelven con más problemas de los que esperaban o sus compañeros son capaces de manejar.
1. Reuniones

**3.949 ABY**

Oliver Skywalker y sus amigos Mary Rand Y Dustil Onasi estaban jugando en el Enclave Jedi durante un rato libre entre sus clases de principiantes cuando ven una nave aterrizar. La tripulación del Shan Viajero que en ese momento consistía de una mezcla de los dos viajes más famosos del halcón acababa de llegar de una investigación en sus mundos natales para ver cómo iban las cosas; cuando todos están en tierra firme se oye una voz que dice-¿Tia Mission nos cuentas una historia?- a lo que ella le dice-bueno junior veras un día yo estaba…

* * *

 **13 años antes**

Mission Vao iba caminando por Taris haciendo trabajos para los Beks Ocultos y la resistencia del planeta cuando vio a un matón del Intercambio ayudado por Vulkars Negros atacando a un grupo de gente y a pesar de ser una niña de 8 años fue a enfrentarlos ganándose un amigo nuevo que le duraría por el resto de sus días. Zaalbar agarró al Vulkar de la garganta, y este espectáculo de cólera era bastante para espantar a los demás. Los Vulkars reanudarían la guerra de bandas hasta que el planeta fuese casi destruido.

* * *

 **época actual mundo desconocido**

Lucy Rand bajo del Halcón de Ébano en medio de un escuadrón de Soldados Sith y quedo sorprendida pensando que los había derrotado a todos luego de matar a Traya pero al combatirlos descubrió que tenían distintos uniformes; luego de derrotarlos vio a su líder combatiendo contra unos guerreros sith al estilo guerrillero y a unos antiguos camaradas que se negaban a ayudarlo de nuevo sin una prueba de cambio porque un sith no era mejor que otro. Habiendo visto esa escena se acercó para quitarse la curiosidad de quien era el que hacia esos reproches y quien los recibía; al descubrir a dos de sus compañeros cruzados criticando a su mariscal ella decidió detenerlos diciendo que los tiempos cambian y que como ellos el también tenía una familia que lo extrañaba y que si no lo ayudaban nadie iba a lograr volver con la suya. Jack Holt un Cruzado Jedi de antaño tenía en su cabeza el dilema de por un lado ayudar a su mariscal de guerra y por el otro dejar al tirano Sith que ataco a un amigo de su infancia dejarlo para que su competencia pero al final y al ver a la General Olin ayudándolo decidió hacerlo también aunque después de derrotar a sus atacantes le pediría cuentas sobre lo que había hecho junto con el resto de sus compañeros que estaban allí.

* * *

 **base sith**

Darth Augusto estaba meditando cuando un acolito se le acercó y le dijo que había jedis afuera furioso fue a mirar el monitor de control y vio como sus soldados eran derrotados por la Jedi Exiliada que destruyo su academia de origen y a pesar de que todo el resto de los seguidores del Triunvirato Sith se habían rendido el huyo a lo desconocido donde encontró un nuevo maestro y una nueva causa pero a pesar de que el cambio fue bueno para el resto su objetivo era la venganza. La entrada del grupo de jedis en su base significo su muerte porque a pesar de un intenso duelo con espadas de luz donde casi mata a su enemiga dos veces fue rebanado a la mitad por quien no esperaba y los planes que esperaba realizar fueron confiscados.

* * *

 **Enclave Jedi de** **Dantooine**

Bastila Shan líder de la Orden Jedi y madre de familia meditando sobre qué hacer cuando una ráfaga de viento la tropieza cuando mira ve la clase de su hijo corriendo por que llegan tarde a una lección a pesar de sonreír un poco los reta con un- chicos correr con Velocidad de la Fuerza por un sitio muy lleno evita que vean que tienen enfrente no lo hagan a menos que huyan de un enemigo-luego de varios-lo siento Maestra Shan-y un- fue un accidente mama-ella los deja seguir su camino. Luego de ese choque se dirigió a los archivos para ver quiénes eran los Verdaderos Sith y porque requirió de la guerra de la Forja Estelar para prepararse contra ellos.


	2. Historia

Atris la única que quedaba de la vieja guardia estaba frustrada por los cambios que iban surgiendo y a pesar de que todavía estaba en el consejo perdía bastante a menudo así que un día descargo sus frustraciones en algo que más adelante le resultaría contra producente el surgimiento de los Cruzados Jedi. A pesar de enfocar las lecciones en los daños colaterales sobre como _"inmediatamente después de la victoria en Malachor V, las enseñanzas del lado oscuro comenzaron a filtrarse hacia los soldados de menor rango en las fuerzas militares de la República que habían sido puestos bajo el mando directo de Revan y Malak. Casi todos aquellos que habían servido con él juraron su lealtad a Revan sobre el resto de la República y la Orden Jedi; entre ellos estuvieron algunos de los mejores líderes militares del Ejército y la Armada, tales como el general Derred y Mon Halan. Mientras abandonaban sus juramentos a la República y lo seguían más allá del espacio conocido, la corrupción de Revan se esparció hacia abajo, formando el núcleo de su nuevo Imperio Sith_ ". Lo que nunca espero fue que la segunda generación se agarrase a las piñas al poco rato de salir debido a ese texto.

* * *

 **3951 ABY** **Academia Trayus 3 dias antes de la destruccion  
**

Darth Traya controlaba la Academia Trayus por segunda vez junto con Darth Sion mientras que el acolito Octavio Ovair hacia su intenso entrenamiento bajo el Triunvirato Sith. A pesar de que Traya había logrado vengarse de sus dos aprendices quienes la exiliaron y casi le quitan sus poderse de la fuerza el método que eligió para hacerlo llevaría a las fuerzas Sith que se esforzó en unir anteriormente volverse a fragmentar y las victorias que habían obtenido empezaran a primero a detenerse y luego a neutralizarse. Cuando las noticias de Onderon llegaron a sus oídos Octavio escondió una nave de los asesinos de Sion y se preparó para huir algo que no detuvo sino que disimulo con la muerte del Consejo Jedi y para cuando Lucy Olin llego con su tripulación él ya había despegado con rumbo desconocido llegando al mundo de Dromund Kaas donde Darth Kratos lo interroga durante un tiempo y luego lo toma como aprendiz nombrándolo Darth Augusto y enviandolo a unas bases militares en distintos planetas y a pesar que su muerte lo encontraría en una de ellas tendría tiempo para tener una familia que causaría problemas por los próximos 200 años.

* * *

 **3962 ABY**

La gente se desangraba mientras que el Consejo Jedi parecía contento de esperar y ver como la guerra fronteriza crecía a lo largo del borde exterior. Prefiriendo los métodos del Pacto Jedi en lugar de los usados por los Cruzados Jedi o Revanchistas quienes eran unos héroes para las poblaciones locales y las futuras generaciones algo totalmente irónico cuando Krynda Lucien y Haazen terminarían siendo Traya, Nihilus y Sion. Juhani una de esos nativos vivía como esclava de Xor y estaba por ser vendida, cuando la República expulso a los criminales del Intercambio y su corporación de Taris, al menos temporalmente, también realizo la liberación de los esclavos en poder de ambos el intercambio y los Mandalorianos. Revan personalmente la puso en libertad y ella debido a ese acto de bondad y nobleza se inspiro intentar la formación como Caballero Jedi donde terminaría como compañera y aprendiza de su héroe.

* * *

 **3957 ABY**

Los Caminantes de las Sombra fueron fundados por Darth Revan como una unidad elite de Asesinos Sith por lo que hacían sus misiones en blancos jedis y eran elegidos de entre los mejores que eran sacados de entre los mejores de los regulares. Los equipos eran de seis personas remplazadas por muerte de sus predecesores. Robert Marek y el resto de sus compañeros estaban en una misión cuando Bastila Shan aprendiza de la Orden Jedi y líder del comando para capturar al señor oscuro llego al lugar por eso en el momento en que su creador fue arrestado los miembros de la unidad se convirtieron en unos fugitivos para sus enemigos y parias para los que hasta entonces eran sus camaradas.

* * *

 ** **3948 ABY** Ciudad de Khoonda**

Oliver Skywalker y sus amigos Mary Rand Y Dustil Onasi partieron en la que sería su primera misión y a pesar de que mostraban tener talento fueron restringidos a hacerla en la ciudad porque debido a la intensa pelea que tuvieron por defender a sus padres la mayoría de los maestros no confiaba en ellos. Cuando Terena Adare pido ayuda para lilbrase de unas plagas que estaban empezando a molestar enviaron a los revoltosos como eran llamados a limpiar el lugar antes de mudarse pero mostrando de quienes eran hijos derrotaron a la amenaza antes de lo que los maestros esperaban.


	3. Cambios

Yuthura Ban que había viajado al Enclave Jedi en Dantooine con varios de sus antiguos estudiantes vio como uno de ellos ayudaba a la población local y le dio varias pistas de cómo mejorar su habilidad de Sanar con la Fuerza algo que había mantenido oculto como directora de la Academia Sith. A pesar de su redención llegada a la orden y aprecio de los nativos la vieja guardia del consejo jedi la seguía rechazando eso ocasiono que los desafiase y dijera que no habían cambiado nada. Cuando Traya murió tuvieron que enjuiciarla porque no paro su rebeldía diciendo que estaba enseñándoles a los burócratas otra lección de humildad porque en 16 años no aprendieron como vive la gente común; el hecho que los antiguos aspirantes sith que vinieron con ella siguieran ese ejemplo hizo que los enjuiciaran y encontrasen culpables el problema que tuvieron fue su castigo que gracias a la Maestra Shan terminaran uniéndose con su líder en lo que llegaría a conocerse como Ejército de la Luz.

* * *

 **Osadia**

Zayne Carrick regreso con su novia Jarael quien había regresado a su hogar para reconstruirlo y escapar del resto de la guerra luego de haber derrotado a los Caballeros Mandalorianos. Debido a su aislamiento allí ella nunca supo que su amigo Alek tuvo éxito en su objetivo o el precio que tuvo que pagar por ello debido a que después de ganar la guerra con una amplia victoria en Malachor V, Revan y Malak fueron aclamados como héroes y salvadores de la República, pero en ese momento, las enseñanzas Sith ya circulaban a lo largo de las filas a su mando o por lo menos así se lo vendían al público los maestros jedi a quienes las tripulaciones de Ébano y sus familias veían como hipocritas.

* * *

 **Espacio en las Regiones Desconocidas**

Revan Skywalker estaba en su nueva nave insignia un Crucero clase Cabeza de Martillo que había encontrado y reparado en el cual aterrizo su Caza Jedi y al que llamo Bastion Redimido allí dentro llamo a todos los que lucharon con él en la base recién destruida y les empezó a explicar su vida. Al empezar la historia las objeciones comenzaron porque a pesar de que el fin de Mandalore el Máximo era como esperaban y algo que podían respetar la proclamación posterior fue muy conocida y rechazada. El cómo entro en escena la forja estelar tomo por sorpresa a varios por lo parecido a una operación encubierta. A pesar de que les había prometido el aprecio popular y los soldados contestaron que lo seguirían al infierno y de regreso varios murieron por el camino. Mon Halan el único oficial conocido que hizo todo el viaje desapareció en acción hasta que lo recogieron durante una parada por provisiones unos 20 años después que capturasen a su mariscal de guerra. Cuando llego a la parte en que Darth Malak ordenó al antiguo almirante de la República Saul Karath probar su lealtad a los Sith destruyendo Telos les dijo que él nunca había ordenado eso ni siquiera como Señor Oscuro de los Sith y cómo electrocuto a su aprendiz con el Rayo de la Fuerza. Eso calmo a todas las protestas pero pasaron de opositores a neutrales asique les dijo como Bastila Shan entró en el conflicto con su meditación de Batalla y lo derroto llevándolo ante el consejo jedi. Cuando Lucy pregunto-¿Por qué no tuviste problemas de identidad desde el Espiral Endar?- él le dijo que-Aunque me vi forzado a tomar la ruta drástica la primera vez Oliver Atom tenía mis mismos objetivos y era estudiante del amor de mi vida-el hecho de que ese"amor de mi vida" fuese una chica reglamento en la época de las Guerras Mandalorianas o se llamase Bastila era solo un detalle menor. Luego les dijo de como rescato a su novia luego de que fuese capturada y los nativos que ayudo en el proceso. Al llegar a la parte donde robo el Halcón de Ébano a Davik Kang Jack dijo-al fin los bastardos tienen lo que merecen-luego paso a su re entrenamiento jedi la pelea contra Juhani y los recuerdos que empezaron a volver luego de salvarla. Al llegar a la parte de la expulsión de la Corporación Czerka de Kashyyyk y la ayuda a Shasa empezaron a aplaudirlo pero como todavía quedaban algunos. Por eso paso a la parte en que destruyo la Academia Sith de Korriban y la Forja Estelar redimiendo a los estudiantes y matando a Malak en el proceso. Luego termino el realto diciendo como dejo a su familia para combatir a los Verdaderos Sith y todos lo apoyaron de nuevo.

* * *

 **Dxun**

Canderous Ordo o Mandalore el Preservador estaba inspeccionando a sus tropas luego de la Batalla de Telos IV y la partida de Lucy Olin. Para logar estar listo para la guerra que Revan y Lucy habían anunciado intensifico los entrenamientos y los envió a algunas misiones extra planetarias. Luego de un simulacro nostálgico básicamente la Segunda Batalla de Onderon de las Guerras Mandalorianas con las armas en paralizar y una visita a Iziz posterior le llegaron algunas noticias extrañas que indicaban unos problemas Sith neutralizados aunque todavía no supiera donde eran noticias de la batalla luchada por Revan y Lucy.

* * *

 ** **Templo Jedi** de Coruscant **

Brianna Kae y su compañero Mical estaban en medio de su tarea de investigación cuando se oye un ruido en la entrada principal al revisar que era vieron llegar las naves de Dantooine con la mayoría de la mudanza aunque algunos pocos se quedaron para que la gente no se sintiese abandonada. Luego de recibir a los recién llegados regresaron a su proyecto y encontraron datos sobre el final de la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial y como una parte de los sith se fugó eso haría que pensasen que esos fugitivos eran los Verdaderos Sith y aunque tenían razón sobre quienes eran no tenían idea de porque eran necesarias tantas guerras para lidiar con ellos.


	4. Investigacion

Debido a que G0-T0 el primero de los droides de su tipo resulto ser un criminal el Canciller Supremo de la República ordeno la destrucción de todos los otros. El Almirante Carth Onasi recibió la misión de ir al Alcance Gordian a detener lo que pensaba era una banda de oficiales sith renegados pero resulto siendo un motín droide. Luego de un año completo y casi dos los droides fueron neutralizados y el ala de combate recibió la misión de revisar defensas planetarias.

* * *

 **Kashyyyk**

El jefe Zaalbar revisaba su aldea luego de regresar de Rakata Prime y a pesar de que en nueve años habían mejorado bastante todavía quedaban algunas pequeñeces que hacer. Luego de revisar su ciudad varias veces se puso a celebrar el año nuevo hasta que llego un mensaje de sus amigos. Allí se le decía que querían saber cómo iba con su proyecto y que recordara su misión eso hizo que llamase a sus guerreros para que fortificaran el planeta y les conteste a los curiosos que se calmen porque cambia de etapa.

* * *

 **3947 ABY en** **Nfolgai**

Revan, Lucy y sus compañeros bajaron al mundo y se pusieron a explorar para ver que encontraban pero cuando daban el lugar por seguro y se preparaban para volver los ataco una patrulla de soldados sith; eso llevo a un tiroteo y espaldeó hasta que los soldados muriesen y aunque la mayoría de la gente los ignoraba algunos prisioneros deseando venganza se les unieron. Luego de que lograsen su cometido las personas recién liberadas se les unieron y comenzaron a hacer guerrillas hasta que toco la hora de ir a otro planeta en lo que muchos se les unieron.

* * *

 **Sleheyron**

Channa Mae había ido a visitar el hogar de su niñez para pensar sobre su vida luego de haber matado a su antiguo maestro. A pesar de que su tiempo como Caminante de la Sombra fue algo que le gusto porque implicaba seguir con sus camaradas el precio que pago para hacerlo todavía le pesaba porque la causa de que Solomon enloqueciese era una verdad que estaba teniendo algunos problemas de aceptar debido a que perdió a su mejor amiga y su novio gracias a eso.

* * *

 **Osadia**

Zayne y Jarael seguían revisando la escuela a la que habían puesto a funcionar como una regular con clases de fuerza para los niños que resultaban tenerla cuando Hitman miembro de los caminantes de las sombra aterrizo en el planeta buscándolos; cuando los encontró les dijo que-Estamos buscando rastros de Lord Revan- a lo que ellos dijeron que-Este es el sitio erróneo porque él nunca paso por aquí-luego de eso compartieron la historia reciente que sabían entre los tres pero en medio de esos relatos fueron interrumpidos por una nave aterrizando.


	5. Sacudidas

Oliver Skywalker y Mary Rand parieron junto con Mical para buscar a la sombra de Darth Revan para continuar su tarea de investigación y obtener información de primera mano sobre la Guerra de la Forja Estelar y el motivo para causarla. Channa Mae quien acababa de hacer las paces con su pasado se puso furiosa cuando vio a tres jedis a los que creía secuaces del consejo buscándola y les dice que-Nosotros los Cruzados Jedi solo podemos respetar tres tipos de personas el primero sería nuestros compañeros cruzados el segundo sería los soldados de la republica que sangraron junto a nosotros y el tercero son las familias de cualquiera de esos dos grupos ustedes no son ninguna de esas tres cosas asique largo-pero mientras que Mical se resigna a irse derrotado Mary dijo que-Yo y mi amigo calificamos en la tercera categoría- pero la antigua sombra no se dio por vencido tan fácil y le recordó lo que habían hecho con su madre. Oliver saco un comunicador y en el apareció la imagen de su madre a la que ella saludo como Lady Bastion pero el holgrama dijo que-ese no es mi nombre-pero Channa no se rindió así nomás y contesto-cierto es Bastila títere del consejo jedi chica reglamento y salvación de unos hipócritas debido a su meditación de batalla-pero al final cedería cuando Bastila le hiciese ver su nuevo yo-en realidad es esposa de Revan madre de su hijo que tienes ahí en frente y cabeza del consejo jedi –luego de eso le dijo sobre la investigación de los verdaderos sith y como seguir los rastros de Revan y Malak junto a los cruzados vueltos sith serían útiles pero no pudo obtener más información que la redada a las ruinas de Dantooine.

* * *

 **3958 ABY Rakata Prime**

Darth Revan, estaba en el Templo de los Antiguos de Lehon grabando su holcron sin saber que vendría a atormentarlo 12 años después. _Yo soy Darth Revan, Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Aquellos que usan el lado oscuro están obligados a servirle. Entender esto es entender la filosofía subyacente de los Sith. El lado oscuro ofrece poder por el poder mismo, debes desearlo, codiciarlo, debes buscar el poder sobre todo lo demás, sin reservas o vacilación. La Fuerza te cambiará, te transformará. Algunos le temen a este cambio. Las enseñanzas de los Jedi se enfocan en combatir y controlar esta transformación. Por eso es que aquellos que sirven a la luz son limitados en lo que logran._ _ _El verdadero poder puede llegar solo a los que abrazan ésta transformación. No debe haber compromisos, misericordia, compasión, lealtad: todas éstas cosas te impedirán en reclamar lo que es legítimamente tuyo. Aquellos que siguen el lado oscuro deben dejar de lado éstas vanidades. Aquellos que no—aquellos que tratan de caminar por la senda de la moderación—fallarán, arrastrados por su propia debilidad. Aquellos que acepten el poder del lado oscuro también deben aceptar el reto de mantenerse junto a él. Por su propia naturaleza, el lado oscuro invita a la rivalidad y a las luchas. Ésta es la gran fuerza de los Sith: elimina a los débiles de nuestra orden. Sin embargo ésta rivalidad puede ser también nuestra mayor debilidad. Los fuertes deben ser cautelosos de no ser abrumados por las ambiciones de aquellos que trabajan debajo de ellos en concierto. Cualquier maestro que instruye a más de un aprendiz en los caminos del lados oscuro es un tonto. Con el tiempo, los aprendices unirán sus fuerzas y derrocarán al maestro. Es inevitable, axiomático. Ésta es la razón por la cual los maestros deben tener solo un alumno.__ _ _ _Ésta también es la razón por la cual solo debe haber un Lord Oscuro. Los Sith deben ser gobernados por un solo líder: la encarnación del poder y la fuerza del lado oscuro. Si el líder se vuelve débil, otro debe alzarse para tomar el mando. Los fuertes mandan; los débiles están destinados a servir. Éste es el modo como debe ser. Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado. Tomen lo que les he enseñado y úsenlo bien.__ _ Luego de ver que el mensaje se grabó correctamente regreso a su nave insignia esperando continuar su campaña donde la había dejado cuando un almirante le dijo que su aprendiz había atacado Telos lo que lo puso furioso y ahorco con la fuerza al infortunado oficial que sobrevivió y electrocuto a su aprendiz.

* * *

 **3946 ABY en** **Ziost**

Debido a la destrucción de una base militaren el que antaño fuera su mundo de origen el Consejo Oscuro gobernante de los Verdaderos Sith envio a Darth Nyriss a la antigua fortaleza de Ajunta Pall para detener a los insurgentes atacando el planeta pero Revan, Lucy y las tropas de nativos que lograron reclutar consiguieron derrotarlo pero el regresaría para pelear otro día.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

Jason Naberrie se volvería famoso por dos cosas distintivas la primera sería crear el Ejército de la Luz en su periodo como Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica y la segunda ser el ancestro de una pacifista guerrera. El hecho de que la Orden Jedi tuviese problemas con su invento le importaba bien poco porque vio como a ellos les importaba un bledo la gente que moría torturada y desangrada que ellos habían jurado proteger de hecho la única razón por la que algo del estilo de la futura orden 66 no fue implementado fue gracias a las tripulaciones de ébano.


	6. Triunvirato

**3963 ABY**

Krynda Draay se recuperó del ataque a su casa pero quedaría ciega de por vida asique se puso una capucha para cubrir sus ojos y regreso a la Orden principal esperando encontrar a su antiguo aprendiz pero como sabía que no la aceptarían así nomas debido a la masacre de padawanes hecha por su hijo hizo pasar como que su vida anterior termino y tomo el nombre de Kreia cuando al fin se fijó entre los caballeros descubrió que ese pupilo dirigía a los Cruzados Jedi contra los que tanto protestaba el consejo y su movimiento. A pesar de los descubrimientos que Zayne Carrick había hecho y sería muy criticada el consejo siguió confiando en ella por el resto de su vida teniendo a Krynda Draay en alta estima y no sabiendo nunca que Kreia primero y Darth Traya la señora sith que los obligaría a traer al Cruzado que abandonaron a su suerte como unos burócratas después los mataría o que eran las tres la misma mujer.

* * *

 **3960 ABY  
**

Lucien Draay estuvo siempre en contra de la guerra para preservar el proyecto de su madre por eso cuando Dorjander Kace creo sus Caballeros Mandalorianos él fue a pedirle que se detuviera pero la respuesta que tuvo fue que lo haría cuando Revan lo hiciera al ser rechazado y tratado como traidor se marchó a tratar con los Cruzados Jedi tratando de convencerlos por los próximos tres años yendo durante el primero de uno a otro cuando aterrizaba en cualquier planeta la gente lo insultaba llamándolo basura títere del consejo asesino de niños y Hambriento de sufrimiento y sangre cada vez más frustrado se dirigió a Malachor V esperando evitar la batalla que ocurriría pero recibió el impacto del Generador de Sombra Masiva de lleno en su cuerpo al final acabaría convertido en Darth Nihilus superviviente de la destrucción del Generador, se convirtió en una persona oscura, en parte, como medio de supervivencia. Quedó atrapado en el planeta por las masas sombra, junto con la mayor parte de las flotas que llenaban el espacio del planeta, donde los mandalorianos se habían comprometido a la totalidad de sus fuerzas en un último intento de derrotar a la República. Pero las Masas Sombra surtieron efecto sobre él, y empezó a drenar las fuerzas de la vida que lo rodeaba con el fin de saciar su hambre. Darth Traya, su maestra Sith le enseño a controlar sus poderes y lo acompaño en el Triunvirato Sith junto con Darth Sion, luego la traicionó y despojó de sus poderes junto a Darth Sion a pesar de que había sido su madre biológica. Poco tiempo después, Nihilus jugó un papel decisivo al participar en el devastador exterminio de la Orden Jedi, aniquilando a la gran mayoría y dejándolos al borde de la extinción. Finalmente tomó a la joven Miraluka Visas Marr como su aprendiz, después de haber aplastado su colonia en el planeta Katarr.

* * *

 **3953 ABY**

Haazen Draay fue un Padawan fallido convertido en Acólito Sith que vivió durante el tiempo de la Gran Guerra Sith y las Guerras Mandalorianas. A pesar de ser parte de la familia sirvió quedo en la ruina por tratar de sobornar a los maestros para que lo aceptasen por eso para conseguir créditos trabajo de mayordomo para su hermano Barrison Draay. A pesar de haber fallado el lograr convertirse en Caballero, Haazen continuó sirviendo a la Orden como enterrador de cadáveres durante la Gran Guerra Sith. Eventualmente, Haazen traicionó a los Jedi sirvió como Merodeador Sith del Imperio Sith de Exar Kun y participó en una conspiración Sith que resulto en la muerte de innumerables Jedi, incluido su heramano y jefe Barrison. Sin embargo, sufrió varias heridas en el proceso. Con sus pensamientos oscuros bien ocultos, Haazen ayudó a Krynda, ahora madre del hijo de Barrison, en la formación de su organización secreta con el propósito de prevenir el regreso de los Sith, sirviéndole fielmente hasta que pudo arrebatarle el control del Pacto y poner su plan en marcha. Después de Reivindicación, el Pacto Jedi fue disuelto. La República y la Orden Jedi, apenados de que Haazen los engaño tan mal, cubrieron el incidente como un ataque terrorista de los Mandalorianos. Lucien sobrevivió porque se mantuvo agarrado del Guantelete, pero aun así resulto malherido y Haazen porque estaba acostumbrado al dolor por lo que a pesar que Saul Karath lo bombardeo con todas sus naves el encontró una y pudo huir pero su nave de fuga se estrelló en un planeta volcánico y la lava lo transformo y de convenció de que era inmortal como él construyó una mayor y mayor tolerancia al dolor Es lo llevaría a su destino como Señor del Dolor. Al final tomaría el nombre que trato de dar a su sobrino Darth Sion y se unió al nuevo Imperio Sith fue formado por Darth Revan, el nuevo Señor Oscuro de los Sith, y su aprendiz Darth Malak, Sion se convirtió en un Lord Sith del Imperio. Sin embargo, éste no iba a durar bien; Sion se sorprendió, como Revan, redimido por el Consejo Jedi, sucumbió a lo que Sion veía como debilidad y traicionó a los Sith. Malak fue asesinado por su antiguo maestro y, con su muerte, el Imperio se vino abajo. Sion fue en la Academia Sith en Korriban en sus últimos días, y él vio como los Sith se enfrentaron entre sí. Cuando ese imperio colapso se instaló en la Academia Trayus en Malachor V con Krynda y Lucien quienes eran ahora Traya y Nihilus.


	7. Defensa

**3945 ABY**

Visas Marr sorprendió a todos al contar la historia secreta del Triunvirato Sith porque todos habían pensado que sus orígenes eran los revanchistas. El hecho de que pudiese ser cuestionada fue un riesgo alto pero al decirles que vino del mismo Nihilus al poco tiempo de capturarla en el planeta Katarr aclaro varias cosas a quienes dudaban porque a pesar de que los siths mentían en varias cosas sus orígenes los mantenían honestos. Luego de escuchar la historia Mary dijo-me lo imaginaba- y Bastila le ordeno a los maestro enfocarse más en la gente común que en el lado religioso. El escándalo Draay junto con los relatos de las tripulaciones de Ébano dejaría a la vieja guardia sin elementos para oponerse al canciller en su proyecto y a la gente pidiendo la cabeza de los maestros jedi que sobrevivieron a la purga de Traya por causar la Guerra de la Forja Estelar.

* * *

 **Osadia**

Los Caminantes de la Sombra estaban esperando noticias de alguna misión luego de regresar con su fundador y haber explorado varios sitios cuando Lucy los envió de regreso y a pesar de que su líder protesto un poco luego de que Darth Nyriss derrotase a Revan y su equipo. En una escena muy similar a la anterior Hitman miembro de los caminantes de las sombra aterrizo en el planeta buscándolos; cuando los encontró les dijo que-Se supone que seas nuestro nuevo comandante- a lo que ellos dijeron que-Liderar asesinos no es parte de nuestros planes -luego de eso compartieron la historia reciente que sabían entre los tres pero en medio de esos relatos fueron interrumpidos por una nave aterrizando pero en lugar de ser alguien a buscar al antiguo asesino el pasajero venia por los dos . Al bajar de su nave el oficial miro el sitio sorprendido porque en su juventud lo conocía como un rumor y dijo-Carrick espero que no te me escapes otra vez-Eso sorprendió a los hombres reunidos y el jedi al salir de su shock contesto-Onasi ese caso ya expiro- luego mira el uniforme y pregunta-¿desde cuándo eres almirante?-Eso les llevo a escuchar sobre la Guerra de la Forja Estelar y como termino lo que era nuevo porque ellos solo sabían la primera parte.

* * *

 **Ryloth**

Los twi'leks verían a su mundo amenazado de una forma que en otras circunstancias traería colapso seguro pero la coronel Mission Vao logro salvarlo gracias a que su amigo antes de irse a combatir Verdaderos Sith le dio unos planos que contenían una ruta de invasión que había planeado en la Guerra de la Forja Estelar y hubiese ejecutado el mismo si no lo hubiesen capturado antes y les dijo que los neutralizara. Para sorpresa de la adolecente y suerte de la población el mismo plan que Darth Revan había planeado utilizar fue el que uso la fuerza sith atacante y debido a eso lograron vencerlos de una forma bastante fácil.


	8. Proyecto

**Calles de Coruscant**

Yuthura Ban y el recién formado Ejército de la Luz partirían en busca de quienes el consejo jedi y canciller de la republica nombraron sus líderes lo que fue muy extraño porque fue algo en lo que los dos grupos estaban de acuerdo y eso no pasaba mucho últimamente. Viendo la historia de los Draay y la fundación del ejército como un ataque a su persona Atris trato de defender sus acciones y las de sus compañeros concejales de entonces pero al ver que solo Brianna la escuchaba y que la gente común trataba de lincharla se encerró en su cuarto del templo por los próximos tres años.

* * *

 ** **Templo Jedi****

Mical y su investigación se cruzaron con la aparición de Mandalore el Máximo en los registros algo a lo que no le vio sentido porque su tema eran los Verdaderos Sith pero lo que no sabía y cuando lo descubriese no sabría interpretar era que Darth Kratos quien en ese entonces era un Caballero Sith fue a reclutarlo. Cuando Bastila lo vio con dudas de porque pasaba eso le contó la historia que Canderous había hecho en el halcón y eso le dio no solo la explicación que buscaba sino también una teoría sobre porque habia empezado la Guerra de la Forja Estelar y a pesar de que estaba correcta no lo sabrían hasta que Revan y Lucy regresasen.

* * *

 **Mundo Desconocido  
**

Darth Nyriss y Darth Kratos se reunieron para resolver sus diferencias debido a que Revan Jack y Lucy las estaban usando para crear rebeliones y reclutar a la población para su causa. Las tropas de nativos y los combates de guerrillas estaban destrozando a las tropas sith en todos los frentes eso llevaría a la unión a la fuerza y aunque los lores sith se llevaban mal y lo que disolvería el equipo seria la muerte de uno de ellos seria a causas del grupo de jedis y no sus rivalidades lo que causaría eso.


	9. Busqueda

**3944 ABY Talravin**

Channa Mae y Zayne Carrick se reunirían en la antigua casa Shan y luego de charlar un rato averiguando sobre la vida y habilidades para la guerra del otro transformarían a los Caminantes de la Sombra en las Antorchas Corredoras una unidad que no solo tendría un nombre más luminoso sino que también cambiaría su propósito de asesinatos a espionaje logrando la mejor unidad de infiltración registrada y que no se vería por milenios hasta la Alianza Rebelde. Mientras estaban haciendo los cambios tropas frescas del Ejercito de la Luz llegaron al lugar y esperaron que ellos los guiasen.

* * *

 ** **Templo Jedi****

Bastila Shan y Brianna Kae fueron a buscar a Atris para comparar los resultados de la investigación que ellas hicieron con los datos del viejo consejo pero como la antigua archivista seguía recluida tuvieron que recorrer todo el templo viendo por el camino a unos principiantes practicar duelos antes de dar con ella. Cuando al fin la encontraron la ermitaña dijo que ellas habían conseguido muchos más datos de los que tenían antes de que todo empezara

* * *

 **Mundo Desconocido  
**

Darth Nyriss y Revan Skywalker protagonizarían un duelo tan intenso que los rumores sobre el llegarían a la gente que quería unirse a ellos sin importar que tan cerca o lejos estuviesen en el momento en el que les llego la noticia. Yuthura Ban que había viajado con sus unidades a la Academia Sith en la que fue directora para asegurarse de que no se reactivara llego al lugar del combate en medio de su realización. Al final de la lucha los soldados se reunirian con sus lideres el Maestrro Jedi ganaria y el Lord Sith moriria


	10. Lecciones

**3943 ABY Espacio Exterior  
**

Channa Mae y Zayne Carrick llevarian a las Antorchas Corredoras hasta el Ejercito de la Luz en busca de esas unidades que debian ayudar. A pesar de tener a una de sus compañeros de antaño los recién nombrados espias aprenderían mucho sobre la vida clandestina debido a su nuevo comandante y sus propias experiencias debido a que todo el mundo los odiaba. El hecho de ser el enemigo de todos los convirtió en investigadores expertos con habilidades de camuflaje suficiente para esconderse de todos o sea que si algún anti jedi los veía terminaba muerto mientras que los jedis comunes descubrían que era aún más dificil que antes encontrarlos hasta que al final mandaron a su creador para que lo hiciese. Cuando llegaron con el Ejército de la Luz se los envió a realizar misiones de inteligencia y de tropas de elite tras lineas enemigas. Luego de solucionarles los problemas al resto los combates terminaban en victoria.

* * *

 **Ryloth**

Mission Vao partiría a buscar a sus compañeros luego de haber salvado su mundo natal y que los políticos decidiesen fortificarlo para que no se repitiera un ataque así. Luego de que lograse partir su novio que sería ancestro de una jedi lidero a la poblacion lo mejor que pudo mientras ella buscaba a sus compañeros de las tripulaciones de ebano para saber si tuvieron algún problema parecido

* * *

 **Mundo Desconocido  
**

Cuando las distintas guerrillas nativas vieron a Yuthura Ban se prepararon para atacarla con Jack y Lucy guiándolos pero cuando Revan vio que hacían los detuvo y la saludo como una amiga. Luego de explicar a sus compañeros quien era le pregunto qué hacia allí quien la envió y como los encontró a lo que ella dijo ayudarlos tu esposa y estuvo bastante difícil cuando los estudiantes de la academia vieron lo que pasaba en ese mundo quisieron quedarse y combatir a pesar de extrañar a los amigos que habían dejado


	11. Xtraordinario

**3942 ABY Espacio Exterior  
**

Varios destructores intercambiaban disparos y varios cazas se derribaban unos a otros el negro del espacio se volvió naranja en algunos sectores debido al fuego de las explosiones y los oficiales jedis del Ejercito de la Luz se dirigieron al planeta mas cercano y tuvieron un duelo de espadas de luz contra los distintos aprendices caballeros y lores siths. A pesar de lo intensos de esos duelos de los que la población nativa vio solo destellos rojos amarillos azules y verdes fueron bastante rapidos y pudieron regresar a casa para alertar a sus amigos quienes encontraron el problema mas grande de lo que esperaban.

* * *

 **Drelaila**

Cuando Hitman apareció en la casa de la infancia de Revan las tripulaciones de ébano se alarmaron porque pensaron que sus lideres habían fallado por eso fue que al ver a Yuthura Ban y una unidad de sus antiguos alumnos acompañarlos las tropas republicanas se prepararon para abrir fuego contra ellos pero lo que los salvo fue que Dustil Onasi y la maestra de su mejor amigo vieron que en lugar de estar desertando esos amigos estaban volviendo para dar advertencias por lo que en lugar de reprimirlos terminaron apoyándolos y armaron una resistencia planetaria básica que duro justo lo necesario para que las Antorchas Corredoras y los mandalorianos llegasen a ayudarlos lo que consiguió que finalmente triunfasen aunque un par centenas de civiles murieron a pesar de que Channa Mae y Zayne Carrick hicieron un gran esfuerzo por salvarlos.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

Jason Naberrie el Canciller Supremo de la República Galáctica se alarmaría mucho por las noticias del frente pensando que estaba muy cerca para su gusto asique a pesar de ser pacifista en sus inicios vio que se habia llegado a una situación de matar o morir por eso a pesar de estar de acuerdo con algunas de las personas protestando de que su proyecto no sirvió de nada llamo a los Maestros Jedi para preguntarles cuanto tomaría la lucha y decreto toque de queda hasta que se terminase. Bastila Shan y Atton Rand que hasta ese entonces estaban felices porque sintieron los rumores de sus parejas regresando a casa se alarmarían al ver lo que los traería de regreso y protestas contra los dictadores jedis pero cuando le explicaron a la gente que esperaban que fuese poco pero no sabían ellos dejaron de protestar y se alistaron en grandes canidades.


	12. Alarmas

**Ciudad Civil de** **Coruscant  
**

Revan Lucy y Jack regresarían a casa con su familia pero para su sorpresa y horror el equipo tuvo que ayudar a junior porque descubrió que el enemigo a quien pensó que había derrotado lo siguió por eso recurrió a su tripulación y los ejércitos de los que ahora eran líderes para lidiar con ese problema. Al pensar que faltaba algo pese a la pasión de los diferentes nativos por defender sus mundos o el espíritu de lucha mandaloriano uso a las Antorchas Corredoras como medio de espionaje algo bastante parecido a su función original.

* * *

 **Dromund Kaas**

Vitiate II líder de los verdaderos sith ordeno perseguir al jedi que le estaba causando problemas pero no lo hizo solo por mera política sin por otra dos razones siendo la primera que el hombre resistia a la corrupción del lado oscuro a pesar de habrlo convertido antes y la segunda como venganza personal debido a que el abuelo de ese hombre habia matado a su padre el fundador de su imperio. Darth Kratos el hombre asignado a la tarea veria su primera derrota tratando de cumplirla.

* * *

 **Templo Jedi de** **Coruscant**

Bastila Shan y Atton Rand se emocionaron tanto de ver a sus amores que casi se les escapa el problema de la alegría de verlos pero cuando Channa Mae y Zayne Carrick llegaron tras ellos junto a las Antorchas Corredoras y el Ejercito de la Luz la alarma regreso y enviaron a HK-47 a proteger a los princiìantes junto con la guardia del templo en un esfuerzo por defender el sitio pero lo que terminaría de salvar el dia serian la segunda generación de revanchistas y las tropas republicanas mandalorianas y nativas de los varios planetas lideradas por las tripulaciones de ebano


	13. Victoria

**Dromund Kaas**

Darth Kratos quedo sorprendido cuando contra todo pronóstico el Ejercito de la Luz neutralizo sus planes y empujo a sus tropas de regreso a su base pero como esa sorpresa no lo derroto los Cruzados Jedi lo retaron a duelo a pesar de que no tenían casi psoibilidades. Luego de un duelo de espadas de luz muy intenso y el en que parecía que su hijo se iba a morir Revan Skywalker lo remplazaría transformando una derrota casi segura en un empate pero mientras los choques de espadas proseguían el resto de las tropas conseguirán liberar a los civiles cautivos como estaban acostumbrados forzando al sith a huir hasta su emperador derrotado lo que a pesar de sus creencias no lo salvaría porque Yuthura Ban acabaría matándolo salvándolo de una tortura eléctrica casi continua

Ebenezer Scourge fue el único de la especie sith originaria de los Verdaderos Sith que ayudo a los jedis victoriosos antes de obtener el título sith de DarthTywin pero a pesar de eso lograría obtenerlo porque engaño a Vitiate III diciendo que su participación fue una escena y ataco a Jack Holt para mantener esa farsa por lo que terminaría convertido en Ira del Emperador y opero com agente encubierto para los jedis por los próximos 300 años.

* * *

 **Osadia**

Luego de obtener una victoria tan importante todos regresaron a casa donde se contarían los sucesos por largo tiempo Zayne y Jarael terminarían casándose y teniendo cinco hijos uno de los cuales lideraría a las Antorchas Corredoras en sus nuevas misiones de vigilancia durante su vida y pasarían el mando de padres a hijos manteniéndolo en la familia

* * *

 **Ryloth**

Mission Vao y su novio se casarían y tendrían uana gran familia en la que dos de sus descendientes tendrían poderes de la fuerza siendo el primero un guardian de conocimientos jedi y la segunda de ellos una Jedi legendaria por derecho propia llamada Ayla Secura

* * *

 **Resto de la Galaxia  
**

Las tripulaciones de ébano y los civiles armarían una serie de fiestas con fuegos artificiales y música de varios planetas para celebrar que la galaxia había sido salvada y a pesar de que los mandalorianos olvidaron las lecciones que Canderous les enseño tomaría unos doscientos setenta años para que eso pasase

* * *

 **3652 ABY** **Coruscant**

Gnost-Dural futuro guardián de los Archivos Jedi usaría los resultados de Brianna Kae y su compañero Mical durante su propia investigación sobre los verdaderos sith que le habia sido asignada por Satele Shan quien usaría a Perseo Rand conocido en la posteridad como el Héroe de Tython para ayudarla a eliminarlos permanentemente al matar a Vitiate III.


End file.
